Humanity
by BondSlave
Summary: After Reno explains why he is five hours late to work Tseng cannot bring himself to punish the unruly Turk. Rated T for slight language.


Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any related character.

Authors Note: A re-write of an old story. I estimate Reno's age to be about 19 here.

Humanity

Reno entered the Turk HQ at a quarter past noon-five hours late and looking as though he had spent the best part of the night getting his ass handed to him. His deep red hair was messier than was ascribed as usual and his clothes looked as though they had seen some better days. Dark shadows darkened both of his green eyes due to lack of sleep.

He walked slowly forward, his shoulder just barely brushing against the wall. He passed the rows and rows of cubicles that played office for the Turks. Office-more like a bee hive. He passed seventeen rows before turning down the left corridor. He passed five more rows before turning left again. Twenty more rows passed by before the Turk came to a stop. He turned and leaned against the opening of the cubical and sighed. "Morning." He grumbled.

The man sitting inside the cubicle spun towards the opening of the cubicle and eyed the redhead through his black sun glasses.

"You're late." He stated simply; his deep baritone voice vibrating through the younger Turk's skull unwelcomingly. Reno glared through half-lidded green eyes as he raised his arms to rest them against the thin frame that formed the cubicle door.

"No shit Sherlock." He snapped rolling his eyes before sighing and hanging his head back slightly. "Sorry man, I'm just _really_ out of it today."

A dark brow appeared above the rim of the sunglasses in question. Reno opened his mouth to try and explain when a blonde head popped up from the cubical to his left.

"Reno, Tseng is looking for you; he seems really upset. You'd better hightail it to his office."

Reno groaned and pushed off of his partner's cubical and began making his slow trudge towards the commanders office.

"Thanks, Laney." He mumbled, waving back towards the blonde who disappeared back into her cubical a moment later.

Reno made his way towards the commander's office and upon arriving paused near the secretary's desk. The secretary gave him a weary look.

"He's been waiting for you." The man who was in his forties stated. Reno nodded and waved a lazy hand at the older man before walking towards the door. He didn't even bother to knock before entering.

"Yo, boss man. Laney said you wanted to see me?" He couldn't even keep the exhaustian out of his voice.

Tseng sat behind his desk his talented fingers typing quickly and fluently across the keyboard of his computer. His sharp Qutainese eyes focused intently upon the screen.

"Come in, Reno, and shut the door behind you." He stated simply. Reno did as he was told and entered shutting the door behind him.

"Now take a seat."

Once again Reno did as he was told and crossed the room and took a seat in the comfortable chair opposite the commander.

Several moments ticked by the only sound in the room being the 'click clack' of Tseng's fingers dancing across the computer's keyboard. And then the Turk commander halted his typing and the room fell into dead silence.

Reno watched with tired eyes as the other man shifted in his chair just slightly as to face him directly. He watched as the other man's hands moved away from the keyboard to rest upon the wooden desk. He found himself watching the long slender fingers intertwine. Reno lifted his gaze, his tired green gaze to meet that of the cold, emotionless orbs of the other man.

"Reno. I am very disappointed in you." Tseng stated. Reno inwardly flinched. He hated it when he was told he was a disappointment. It sent him back to his childhood. His _bad_ childhood. His father had always told him that he was a disappointment for one reason or another. He refused to cut his hair or when he got his tattoos or when he got into body piercing.

"I can tolerate your late nights at the bars. Your inability to dress yourself properly for work. Your lazy and sloppy ways of doing paper work or lack there of. But when you show up to work five hours late… …I must admit that you disappoint me."

"I'm sorry." The red head mumbled quietly. Tseng sighed and leaned forward slightly-a subtle sign he wanted to understand and was willing to be lenient if given a good enough explanation.

"Reno, I just don't understand you. You are a fantastic Turk; which is why I chose you to be my second in command. You are fantastic at your job and seem to revel in that fact. So why this sudden derailing?"

Reno sighed and slumped down in his chair farther; he shifted his gaze away so he didn't have to look directly into his commanders eyes. He could not handle the lack of emotion in those orbs.

"I found out last night that my mother died." He breathed out quietly. Tseng blinked and shifted back in his seat slightly. His hands broke apart and lay flat atop the desk.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Reno sighed.

"And don't worry. I'll get my shit together and won't be so late to work tomorrow. And if you gotta dock my pay than… …your call."

"No. No. That won't be necessary."

Reno blinked and returned his gaze to his commander who had shifted again and was once again posed at his computer-fingers hovering above the keyboard.

"I understand. And if you need to take some time off of work then it is granted." Tseng began typing at the computer.

"You may leave."

Reno nodded, stood and turned towards the door.

"I won't need any time off." He mumbled as he reached the door. His hand paused as it came in contact with the door handle. He heard the 'click clack' of the keys pause momentarily. He could sense the questioning tension in the air but couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't bring himself to open the door. He couldn't bring himself to go out and face the world of the Turks; a world where your best friend could very well become your enemy. A world were good was bad and bad was good. Reno didn't think he could handle that.

He bowed his head slightly-long messy strands of red hair falling around his face. He eyed his less than shiny black shoes which became fuzzy and out of focus as eyes swam with tears. He could feel the rush of raw cold emotion coursing through his body. The emotion caused his shoulders to tremble ever so slightly. He heard the shift of his commander's chair. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He wiped furiously at his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry." He stammered hoarsely as his voice cracked.

His eyes snapped open as he felt himself being pulled into a pair of slender yet strong arms and the scent of lavender and foreign spices assaulted his nose and cleared of up his nasal passages. He felt his commander's lean form pressed against him, warm and strong. Reno continued to stare straight ahead through wide eyes. Was his commander hugging him?

"It's okay," Tseng breathed softly.

"It's okay to cry, Reno," he stated. Reno gasped and bowed his head slightly. He did not like to cry, it made him feel weak, made him feel useless…made him feel like a disappointment.

"It's okay to cry when you are hurting so deeply you just want to give up. Tears cleanse the soul, rejuvenate the body and ease the mind."

Reno felt several more tears escape the corners of his eyes and slide down the sides of his face. He felt his commander's hand slide along his arm before his pale slender fingers covered his own. He let his hand fall from the door handle.

"I understand what it feels like to lose someone."

Reno blinked and turnd a curious gaze towards his commander.

"R-really?"

Tseng nodded.

"I lost my whole family when I was fourteen-years-old."

Reno gasped. Tseng had been fourteen-years-old when he had entered Shinra; after he'd been brought back from Wutai.

"I had no idea…."

"Did you think I was made out of stone?"

"I…no, it was…I'm sorry."

"Even I cry sometimes Reno."

Reno shifted again slightly uncomfortable.

"You do?"

Tseng nodded as his supportive embrace tightened slightly.

"I cried when I was brought to Shinra. And I cry for those who lost their lives in the war. I cry for our fallen friends, and for those killed by our folly. I no longer have tears for myself."

Reno's eyes widened.

"But I have tears for others."

This secret shared that showed Tseng's humanity was a very precious gift. A gift Reno had never expected to receive. He would cherish it until he drew his last breath!

"I…I don't think I'm ready to go to work yet," he admitted.

"That is fine. Rest would probably best suit you for now," Tseng said as he released the other man and took his arm and lead him to the black leather sofa. Reno blinked as the other man sat him down and hovered slightly.

"Tseng I"

"Shhh," Tseng breathed.

"Just sleep, tears may cleanse the soul, but in order to rejuvenate the body, they must be accompanied by sleep," he stated. Reno felt his eyes grow steadily heavier.

"Just sleep, Reno, and let this great burden pass."

Reno's eyes grew heavier and heavier, and just as he could lift them no longer, he could have sworn he saw a smiles cross his commander's lips.

Authors Note: Poor Reno.


End file.
